lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Locke's Motif
| Album=5 }} "Locke's Motif" plays during several scenes featuring John Locke or the Man in Black in his form. Full list of appearances "Locke's Motif" plays during the following scenes: * Boone helps a fallen Locke stand up. * The monster tries to drag Locke into a hole in the ground. * Locke walks off into the jungle with his father's body. * Locke arrives in the Others' camp with his father's body. * Sawyer tells Locke about Kate's plan to spring Ben. ** Locke puts a grenade in Miles's mouth. * Abaddon suggests Locke go on a walkabout. ** Ben sends Locke into the cabin alone. ** Locke asks the man there how to save the island. * Jack finds Locke at the Orchid. ** Locke tries to convince Jack to lie about what happened after the crash. * Locke looks down at his new followers. * Locke examines the Beechcraft. ** He looks down at the compass Richard gave him. * Locke greets Sawyer and Juliet after killing one of the Others. * Locke tells Sawyer that Jones is one of his people. * Locke tells Sawyer he values past pain he experienced. * Locke turns the frozen wheel. * The Man in Black tells Caesar that his name is "John Locke". ** Locke meets an adult Charles Widmore. ** Abaddon takes Locke for his first drive. ** Jack tells Locke to leave him alone. ** Locke prepares to kill himself. ** Ben leaves Locke's dead body. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Locke tells Caesar that Ben killed him. ** Locke tells Ben that he knows where the Smoke Monster is. * Richard tells the Man in Black (as Locke) that he seems different. He says he has a purpose now. ** The Man in Black watches as Richard talks to Locke. ** Ben refers to trying to kill him. * Locke is revealed to still be dead. * Ben sees Locke's dead body. }} * The Man in Black sends Claire into the Temple. ** He offers Sayid anything he wants. * In a Previously on Lost recap, the Man in Black attacks the Temple. ** The Man in Black frees Ben and tries to recruit him. * The Man in Black reveals to Sawyer that he is "that smoke thing". ** He sends Sawyer on a recon mission. ** He tells Kate about his crazy mother. * The Man in Black appears before Sun. ** He tells Sayid he plans to retrieve Jin. ** He talks to Widmore about their "war". * The Man in Black leads Desmond to a well. * Claire says that once you Black, you never go back. ** Locke sends Sayid to kill Desmond. ** He later asks whether Sayid did the job. ** Locke tells Jack he's with him now. * He uses his ability to kill Jack as a reason to trust him. ** The smoke monster slaughters Widmore's men. ** He explains Widmore's plan to kill them. ** The Man in Black climbs onto the dock and starts shooting at Widmore's men. ** Sawyer shuts him out of the sub. ** He watches as the sub dives. ** The survivors argue over what to do about the bomb. ** The sub begins to fill up with water. ** Sawyer is knocked out by falling debris while trying to save Sun. ** Jack swims out of the submarine with Sawyer. ** He leaves to finish what he started. * The Man in Black recruits Ben as his right-hand man. ** He reveals his true plan: to destroy the Island. * The Man in Black invites Ben to join him on his boat. ** He finds Desmond at Rose and Bernard's cabin. ** Jack and the Man in Black come face-to-face on the grassy cliffs. Variations "Locke's Motif" appears in "Monsters Are Such Innnteresting People", "Backgammon Gambit", "Cage Crashers", "Crazy Town", "Follow the Leader", "Hide and Snitch", "Locke-about", "Locke's Excellent Adventure", "Locke of the Island", "Reunion and Reneging", "The Sub Group" and "The Swinging Bendulum". Category:Themes and motifs Category:Season 1 orchestral pieces Category:Season 3 orchestral pieces Category:Season 4 orchestral pieces Category:Season 5 orchestral pieces Category:Season 6 orchestral pieces